1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a broadcasting receiver and a tuner control method therefore.
2. Background of the Related Art
In a related art broadcasting receiver, a tuner selects a radio frequency (RF) signal of a desired channel among RF signals received from an antenna and converts the selected RF signal into a intermediate frequency (IF) signal, and a demodulator demodulates the IF signal. Then, a picture of the demodulated selected channel is displayed on a screen of the broadcast receiving apparatus.
In a broadcasting receiver having a picture-in-picture (PIP) function, a main tuner and a sub tuner respectively select RF signals of desired channels among RF signals received from an antenna and respectively convert the selected RF signals into IF signals. Thereafter, corresponding demodulators respectively demodulate the IF signals, and pictures of the selected channels are respectively displayed in a main area and a PIP area on a screen of the broadcast receiving apparatus.
As described above, related art broadcasting receives have various disadvantages. For example, in related art broadcasting receivers with the PIP function, interference can occur between the main tuner and the sub tuner during operations. Such interference can adversely effect the performance of the broadcasting receiver.
The above references are incorporated by reference herein where appropriate for appropriate teachings of additional or alternative details, features and/or technical background.